Teamwork
Teamwork ist die neunte Folge der achten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertachtundsiebzigste der Serie. Applejack und Rainbow Dash nehmen die Schüler mit auf einen Ausflug, auf dem sie Teamwork erlernen sollen, doch zeigen sie ihnen aus Versehen wie man es NICHT macht. Inhalt Lehrerin des Monats Heute wird an der Schule der Freundschaft die Lehrerin des Monats gekürt. Applejack und Rainbow Dash rechnen sich beste Chancen aus. Doch Twilight verkündet das es Fluttershy ist. Wie all die Monate zuvor, was sie sich selbst nicht erklären kann. Twilight erläutert das die Lehrerin des Monats von den Schülern gewählt wird und die mögen Fluttershy. Weshalb sie auch die Trophäe bekommt, auf die es Applejack und Rainbow Dash abgesehen haben. Lektion in Teamarbeit Nächster Punkt auf der Liste: neue Aktivität für den Freundschaftsunterricht. Laut Regelwerk ist Teamarbeit für Freundschaft wichtig und Aktivitäten im Freien fördern das Lernen. Daraus ergibt sich eine Teamprojekt im Freien. Twilight wäre es recht wen eine Lehrerin des Monats das leiten würde. Da melden sich Applejack und Rainbow Dash es zu übernehmen. Applejack argumentiert das Sweet Apple Acres einem so einiges über Teamarbeit lehrt. Rainbow Dash Führt an das sie eine Wonderbolt ist, die ein Abbild von Teamarbeit sind. Sofort fangen die beiden an zu wetteifern werden geeigneter sei. Fluttershy schlägt vor das die beiden das Projekt zusammen leiten sollen. Die Idee gefällt Twilight, so kann nämlich gezeigt werden wie wichtig Teamarbeit ist. Da Applejack und Rainbow Dash Teamexpertinnen sind werden die Schüler noch mehr lernen wen sie zusammen arbeiten. Zwar wetteifern die beiden oft miteinander, aber Twilight ist sich sicher das die beiden nie zulassen werden das Konkurrenz der Freundschaft im Weg steht. Nur geht die Konkurrenz den beiden gegen den Strich. Wandertag Etwas später führt Twilight die Young 6 nach draußen zum Projektwandertag und übergibt an Applejack und Rainbow Dash, die in ihrem Wetteifer nicht daran gedacht haben sich abzusprechen und so zwei grundverschiedenen Projekte haben. Applejack will eine Scheune bauen, Rainbow Dash ein Kanuwettrennen. Die anderen denken aber das sie beides machen werden und Twilight hält es für das beste mit der Scheune anzufangen. Kurzum übernimmt Applejack die Führung. Twilight will später mal nach dem rechten sehen und erinnert daran das sie ein Team sind. Arbeit und Schweiß Applejack führt die Gruppe nach Sweet Apple Acres. Wo schon alles für den Bau einer Apfelscheune vorbereitet wurde. Den für Applejack bringt Freunde nichts enger zusammen als harte Arbeit und Schweiz. Worüber Rainbow Dash sich vor Lachen kringeln könnte und schon wird wieder gewetteifert. Scheunenbau Kurz darauf sind die Bauarbeiten im vollen Gange. Wobei Applejack wert auf Genauigkeit legt. Was für Rainbow Dashs Geschmack zu langsam geht. Kurzum baut sie im Hufumdrehen drei Wände der Scheune. Sehr zu Applejacks Missfallen, den sie meint das schnell nicht unbedingt gut bedeutet. Schon ist der nächste Wetteiferzoff im Gange. Insbesondere darüber welche Art Lehrerin die Schüler bevorzugen. Der Einsturz Gleich darauf wird Rainbows Dash vorbei mit einer Front versehen und man beginnt damit das Dach abzulassen. Nur geht es Rainbow Dash wieder zu langsam. Also gibt sie Anweisung es runter zu lassen. Mit dem Ergebnis dass das herabstürzende Dach die Scheune zertrümmert. Abgesehen von der Front die Applejack leitete. Jetzt sind die Schüler verwirrt was Teamarbeit betrifft. Weshalb Rainbow meint das es eine anderen Lehrerin braucht und übernimmt die Leitung. Alle An Bord Rainbow Dash führt alle zu einem Kanu am Fluss. Nach dem die nötige Sicherheitsausrüstung angelegt ist verkündet sie das sie den Equestria Kanu Geschwindigkeitsrekord brechen werden. Da die Zeit schon läuft drängt Rainbow Dash zu Eile und schickt alle ins Boot. Während die Young 6 einsteigen kommt es zu einem neuen Wetteiferstreit zwischen Rainbow Dash und Applejack wer den Job besser macht. Währenddessen hat Yona bedenken ins Boot zu gehen, bei all dem Wasser drumherum. Darauf erzählt ihr Ocellus das sie auch gelegentlich Angst vor neuem hat, dann pfeift sie. Yona versucht es gleich mal und mit etwas Hilfe ihrer Freunde schafft sie es ins Boot. In ihren Wettstreit vertieft haben Rainbow Dash und Applejack davon nichts mitbekommen. Links oder Rechts ? Wenig später sind alle auf dem Fluss und die Young 6 rudern nach den Anweisungen ihrer Lehrerinnen. Da sie aber grundverschiedenen Stiele und erst recht Richtungen verfolgen kommen sie nicht vom Fleck. Bis Rainbow klar stellt wer hier die Leitung hat. Die Gruppe kommt gut voran und ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigt Rainbow Dash das sie den Rekord noch brechen können. Da teilt sich vor ihnen der Fluss. Rainbow Dash gibt Kommando sich Links zu halten den da ist die Ziellinie. Doch Applejack gibt Kommando Rechts zu bleiben. Den vor der Ziellinie ist ein Schwarm Beiß-Acuda Fische. Schon streiten sich die beiden wieder. So sehr das sie den Felsen vor dem Boot übersehen. Es kommt zur Kollision. Rettet Yona Das Kanu ist endet als Trümmerhaufen. Zum Glück ist keinem was passiert. Da verliert Yona an einem Ast ihre Schwimmweste. So wird Rainbow Dashs und Applejacks Streit unterbrochen als Yona beginnt zu versinken. Yacks könne nämlich nicht schwimmen. Sofort verwandeln sich Silverstream und Ocellus in Wasserwesen und können Yona retten. Da taucht Twilight am Ufer auf um mal nach dem rechten zu sehen. Prompt streiten sich Rainbow Dash und Applejack darüber wer hier was vergeigt hat. Schnell wird Twilight klar was hier läuft. Die zweite Chance Twilight hält Rainbow Dash und Applejack eine Standpauke das ihr Konkurrenzdenken hier fehl am Platz ist. Die beiden erklären sich damit das sie eben auch mal unbedingt Lehrerin des Monats werden wollten. Dazu stellt Twilight klar das eine Lehrerin des Monats nicht so dahinter her wäre. Davon abgesehen würde Fluttershy sich freuen wen jemand anderes gewinnen. Jedenfalls reicht es Twilight und sie will den Projekttag übernehmen. Da gibt es aber Einwände. Applejack findet das Rainbow Dash nicht ausgeschlossen werden sollte da sie die Schüler motivieren kann. Rainbow Dash ihrer Seits das Applejack dabeibleiben sollte weil die Schüler auf sie hören. Die beiden versprechen nicht mehr zu streiten. Twilight lässt sich erweichen und gibt ihnen noch eine Chance, aber sie legt die nächste Aktivität fest. Es soll ein Spaziergang werden, den dabei kann man sich ja eigentlich nicht streiten. Dem stimmen Applejack und Rainbow Dash einstimmig zu. Worauf Twilight geht. Verloren im Wald Etwas später spaziert die Gruppe durch den Wald. Da kommen sie an eine Weggabelung. Jetzt sind sich Applejack und Rainbow Dash uneins wer entscheiden soll und lassen der jeweils anderen den Vortritt. Kurzum übernimmt Yona die Führung und entscheidet sich für den rechten Weg. Auf dem weiteren Pfad kommen sie an zwei umgestürzte Bäume. Zwischen denen Rainbow Dash und Applejack beim Vortritt lassen steckenbleiben. Auf einen Tipp von Gallus gibt Yona den beiden einen Stoß auf Yak-Art. Der Spaziergang geht weiter, aber keiner scheint genau zu wissen wo es lang geht. Die Schlucht Schlussendlich hat sich die Gruppe verirrt und landet an einer Schlucht. Was die Young 6 darauf zurückführen das ihre Lehrerinnen sich nicht entscheiden konnten. Die lassen so gar jetzt noch der anderen die Vortritt. Als Smolder mal rauf fliegt um ihren Weg zu finden, kann sie sehen das sind der nähe der Schule sind. Der kürzeste Weg führt über die Schlucht. So könnten sie es noch vor der Dunkelheit zurück schaffen. Schnell behaupten Rainbow Dash und Applejack das alles teil ihres Plans ist. Applejack hält es für das beste eine Brücke zu bauen, wen es Rainbow Dash recht ist. Gallus Vorschlag einfach rüber zu fliegen, was kein Problem ist da nur drei keine Flügel haben und getragen werden können, wird abgelehnt. Da noch genug Zeit ist den Schülern etwas über Teamarbeit beizubringen. Stellt Smolder die Frage woraus die Brücke gebaut werden sollte. Applejack wäre für Äste, Rainbow Dash für Lianen und da sie sich immer noch den Vortritt, lassen führen sie jeweils die Idee der anderen aus. Äste oder Lianen ? Schnell ist das Material zusammen getragen und der Bau der Brücken beginnt. Dabei übernehmen Applejack und Rainbow Dash die ganze Arbeit bei der zwei sehr wackelige Konstruktionen raus kommen. Plötzlich kracht Rainbow Dashs Äste-Brücke ein, Reist die beiden Ponys so wie die Lianen-Brücke mit und ehe sie es sich versehene stecken Applejack und Rainbow Dash tief in der Schlucht in einem Lianen-Äste-Käfig. Zum Glück hat die Lianen-Brücke größtenteils gehalten so das die beiden nicht in den Fluss in der Schlucht stürzten. Im Käfig Die Lage ist für Applejack und Rainbow Dash verzwickt. Der Käfig ist zu fest als das sie sich befreien können und ein improvisiertes Lasso kommt nicht hoch genug. Hinzu kommt das der Fluss voll mit Beiß-Acudas ist. Die es auf die Zwei abgesehen haben. Jetzt ist für die Young 6 guter Rat teuer. Sie wissen nur das sie etwas zusammen unternehmen müssen um die zwei zu retten und das Schnell, den die Lianen an denen der Käfig hängt beginne zu reißen. Inzwischen sehen Applejack und Rainbow Dash ein das sie sich ihre Lage selbst zuzuschreiben haben. Keine Auszeichnung ist es wärt gefressen zu werden. Also wollen sie sich endlich zusammen reisen und aus der Misere befreien. Teamrettung Da kommt ein riesiger Beiß-Acuda an den Käfig geflogen. Zu Glück für die Insassen ist es nur Ocellus die in dieser Gestalt die echten Fische verscheucht. In diesem Moment reist die letzte Liane durch und der Käfig stürzt ab. In letzter Sekunde können Gallus und Silverstream sie auffangen und in Sicherheit bringen. Wo Sandbar, Yona und Smolder den Käfig auseinander nehmen. Applejack und Rainbow Dash sind stolz darauf ihre Schüler die so viel Teamarbeit an den Tag gelegt haben. Zurück zur Schule Gegen Abend kehrt die Gruppe in die Schule der Freundschaft zurück. Dabei treffen sie auf Twilight die gleich mal wissen will wie es den war und was sie gelernt haben. Die Young 6 sind begeistert.Den Applejack und Rainbow Dash und haben ihnen brillanter weiße gezeigt wie man es nicht macht damit sie lernen wie man es macht. Vor allem an der Schlucht. Den statt einfacher weise zu fliegen wollten die beiden lieber schlechte Brücken bauen um zu zeigen wie wichtig Teamarbeit ist. Das nennt Gallus „Einsatz“. Womit sie auch ihre Chancen Lehrerin des Monats zu werden deutlich verbessert haben. Twilight freut sich das der Projekttag so ein Erfolg wurde und will sofort einen weiteren planen. Als sie unter sich sind sagt Twilight ihren Freundinnen auf den Kopf zu das sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur mit einander gewetteifert haben. Wozu Rainbow Dash klarstellt das sie während des Spaziergangs doch Applejack immer zugestimmt hat. Aber nur weil sie Lehrerin des Monats werden wollte wie Applejack hinzufügt. Schon ist der nächste Wetteiferstreit im Gange. Galerie Fehler (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem der Fehler auftritt.) *Z. 02:00: Es gibt in der deutschen Synchro einen Anschlussfehler. Als Twilight sagt „So könne wir zeigen wie wichtig Teamarbeit ist“. Worauf Pinkie Pie scheinbar sinnlos Alternativen nennt. Im Original sagt Twilight Sinngemäß „Wer könnte die Bedeutung der Teamarbeit besser zeigen als ein Team“. Worauf Pinkie die Alternativen zu Applejack und Rainbow nennt. Navboxen en:Non-Compete Clause Kategorie:Achte Staffel